ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Attach
Attach Nanobots are the combo makers of GhostX. Designed specifically for making chain attacks in a short time span, Attaches make up for their low attack power with high DPS. A skilled player can easily juggle monsters to keep him or herself safe from harm. Attaches have a unique attack allowing a player to grab an enemy and throw it into other enemies to cause damage and knock down, utilized by attacking while dashing. GX-501W Dragon Claw |evolution='Dragon Claw' (Level 1) → Wyvern (Level 5) → Strong Fist (Level 11) → Fist King (Level 16) → Marus (Level 27) |drops= |quest=Prologue (Choice) or X-1's Item Exchange (Seed) |creation= }} GX-503W Wyvern |evolution=Dragon Claw (Level 1) → Wyvern (Level 5) → Strong Fist (Level 11) → Fist King (Level 16) → Marus (Level 27) |combination='Wyvern' + Bright Thunder → Proto Wyvern + Proto → Blue Moon Wyvern + Tigershark → Lorelei |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-502T Thunderbolt |evolution='Thunderbolt' (Level 8) → Blade (Level 13) |combination=Bright Thunder + Tigershark → Thunderbolt Thunderbolt + Tigershark → Musashi |quest=Slave Contract (Random) |creation= |drops= }} GX-513W Strong Fist |evolution=Dragon Claw (Level 1) → Wyvern (Level 5) → Strong Fist (Level 11) → Fist King (Level 16) → Marus (Level 27) |combination= |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-504T Blade |evolution = Thunderbolt (Level 8) → Blade (Level 13) |combination = Blade + Beowulf → Kerberos Blade + Fist King → Panleel |creation = }} GX-505T Fist King |evolution=Dragon Claw (Level 1) → Wyvern (Level 5) → Strong Fist (Level 11) → Fist King (Level 16) → Marus (Level 27) |combination='Fist King' + Red Wing → Vulcanos Fist King + Beowulf → Jacknife Blade + Fist King → Panleel |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-519W Panleel |evolution= |combination=Blade + Fist King → Panleel |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-506W Vulcanos |evolution='Vulcanos' (Level 21) → Efuret (level 31) |combination=Fist King + Red Wing → Vulcanos Vulcanos + Moon Blade → Tilbing Vulcanos + Marus → Hwarang MK1 |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-507T Jetwing |evolution= |combination=Magnum + Octopus → Jetwing Jetwing + Silpheed → Twinbreaker |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-508W Wildflower |evolution= |combination=Kerberos + Silpheed → Wildflower |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-509T Water Cannon |Evolution= Water Cannon -> Blue Crystal |combination=Scorpion + Jacknife → Water Cannon |quest= |creation= |drops= }} GX-511W Marus |evolution=Dragon Claw (Level 1) → Wyvern (Level 5) → Strong Fist (Level 11) → Fist King (Level 16) → Marus (Level 27) |combination='Marus' + Vulcanos → Hwarang MK1 |quest= |creation= |drops=G Mission 12 }} GX-510T Gigaclaw |evolution= |combination=Twinbreaker + Water Cannon → Gigaclaw Gigaclaw + Bonedragon → Behemoth |quest= |creation= |drops= }} Hwarang Mk1 Level 30 Marus + Vulcanos Swift Attack Group Attack Level 99 with level 5 attach training, not sure what it'd be without 6 stamina 9 defense Water Spout Sky Hurl Cloud Striking Whirlwind Chain Power Thunder Striking Mana Shield level 1/ Reflective Elasticity level 2/ Adamant Wall level 3, it's all the same reflection skill Fluto level 37 Strength 5 Spirit 10 attack Rating 96 upper claw eight trigram chains Straight triple series Power miljnir laser Beam addiction Category:Nanobots